In high-voltage semiconductor switches it is known to make a cascade circuit (series circuit) of semiconductor components, to assure their electric strength. Accurate dimensioning of the semiconductor components' wiring elements, necessary for the preferably uniform voltage distribution, is important, since if the depletion voltage limit values are exceeded, destruction of the semiconductors ensues. The known wiring elements are made with relative complicated resistor-capacitor networks. This avoids uneven voltage distribution caused by deviations from one component to another and unavoidable stray capacitances. Because of the wiring elements, the circuit layout is relatively complicated and expensive.
German Patent Disclosure Document DE-OS 37 31 412 and corresponding U.S. Pat. No. 5,002,034, HERDEN, BENEDIKT & KRAUTER, discloses a high-voltage switch equipped with phototransistors, in which one resistor is connected parallel to each transistor. The thus-formed voltage divider serves to provide uniform distribution of the operating voltage to be switched. Aside from the already mentioned disadvantages of such wiring elements, the current flowing through the voltage divider also causes undesirable losses.